


GC's Funky Fresh Ideas Bin

by growingCataclysm



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Homestuck, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, if you were expecting an actual fic uh, triggers warnings with each idea, youre wrong sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/growingCataclysm
Summary: I have a lot of ideas. Like, a lot. Problem is that I rarely have the time to pull them off. So I thought, why let these ideas go to waste?So I made this in order to be able to put those doomed ideas out into the world for others to use! Don't worry about a lack of motivation or experience;,I'm happy to see whatever you have to offer!
Relationships: DK West & DJ Subatomic Supernova, Eve | Nadia & Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia & Original Characters, Eve | Nadia & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Hornet & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 9





	1. Rules

Before we begin, let's go over some ground rules!

First of all, and most important, **please remember to credit me if you use one of these ideas!** I know it probably goes without saying, but I still wanted to make sure! If your work is on AO3, please put this work in the 'Inspired by' box! And regardless of where your work is, please remember to credit me somewhere and post a link to it in the comments! It means a lot to know what people do with my ideas!

Second of all, this work will have **one chapter per fandom.** This is to keep the fic organized and prevent it from spamming all of the fandoms that it's in! This isn't an actual fanfic on its own, so I don't want to take up space that could be used by actual stories. This means that this **will not give notifications when a new idea is added**. If you are interested in my ideas, remember to check back often!

Third of all, **there is no limit to how many people can work with one idea** , and **you do not have to follow the idea to the letter**! This work is meant primarily to inspire creativity, we're not exactly working on a claims system here! As long as you credit me, feel free to do whatever you want with my ideas! This also means that **there are no media type restrictions**! Want to do something else other than writing with my ideas? Maybe fanart, or even interpretive dance? Posting your work to fanfiction.net for whatever reason? No problem! Just remember to credit me and send me a link so I can see it!

That's all I can think of for now, but if you have any further questions, don't hesitate to send a comment! Thank you!


	2. NSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of ideas and AUs I come up with for the game No Straight Roads by Metronomik!

"...what kind of dynamic would djss and dk west have anyways..."

"*gets distracted and thinks of a multichapter slow burn enemies to friends dk west & djss fanfiction where theyre forced to collab for some reason....*"

"cause on one hand djss would probably hate dk west for how just... lazy and simple almost everything abt dk west is, but on the other hand, they have almost the exact same personality with just a few added differences that make them clash against one another horribly like wearing two different shades of pink, and on yet another, secret hand, dk west is a lot smarter than he lets on if you pay attention..."

* * *

**tw body horror, drugs, science gone too far, medical things, everything that happened in the 1960's, circuses, death, poverty and everything that comes with it**

so, au where eve is a roboticist/biologist obsessed with using science to turn herself into 'the person that she is inside'. obviously, it all starts with eve being trans. the first mirror is a vlog of her fresh out of surgery, gushing about the potential it has. vinyl city is pretty far ahead of us technologically, especially considering neon j's existence, so its very likely that eve is now, for all intents and purposes, completely biologically female. this fascinates eve, who is very much interested in becoming 'something more than human'. the vlog ends with eve talking about how, with that kind of technology, anything is possible. the next video is a montage of eve talking about and testing her newest invention - four extra prosthetic arms. they appear to be controlled directly by her brain, and eve explains that they are capable of growing new nerves and destroying old ones as needed for the brain to adapt to their use. think back to that scene in big hero 6, where baymax shows a montage of tadashii testing him. the third mirror is again reminiscent of big hero 6. in it, eve is talking about an operation she is soon to undergo which will, both genetically and mechanically, optimize her body for the process of flight. she describes many complicated processes, and mentions that some of her bodily processes will have to be outsourced in order to decrease the amount of weight her wings will have to carry. the descriptions arent graphic, but still deeply uncomfortable to imagine. this uncomfortable feeling is doubled by her obvious excitement over the coming procedure. in this universe, eve sees the natural limitations of the human body as simply an obstacle to overcome. this makes her unpopular with many who believe that the human body is limited for a reason, and other such body purists. there are also many that believe that she is pushing science too far, and that her experiments are violations of the laws of nature, a sin that can only come with grave consequences. she is covered up and down in scars from her various experiments, refusing to test on anyone except for herself. her own heartbeat sets the rhythm for her songs. though she appears to have a few screws loose, nobody can deny that she is one of, if not the smartest person in vinyl city. of course, however, we cannot talk about eve without talking about her district. dream fever has undergone a major change from the posh gallery of canon. in this universe, dream fever is the closest thing tatiana will allow to a hotbed of chaos within vinyl city. the people there are heavily inspired by eve, often sporting modifications ranging from extra eyes and limbs to a person who has given themself the ability to photosynthesize. it is much like the capitol in hunger games, in that the people here are often flashy and outlandish with their expression, looking unnatural to those from outside the district. citizens of dream fever are commonly seen as "freaks" by the greater population of vinyl city, and this has had an obvious effect on the district's culture. daytime in dream fever is as close to normal as it gets there, bored cashiers working their post and random groups of stoners busking in the streets. its always eerily quiet, as most of the population is fast asleep, the opposite energies of night and day having led to most of the district becoming uniquely noctornal. it is when the sun has long since set that dream fever becomes truly alive. clubs blast energetic music through the night, offering all sorts of illicits until the sun rises again. the streets resemble that of halloween night, throngs of altered silhouettes meeting and congregating under the cover of darkness. roads and intersections are often filled with odd groups of buskers, once in a lifetime collaborations meeting and dying out in a flash whenever two groups meet. obviously, this has made cars a rare and often hated sight. drugs traded hands like gossip, the reverse often being true in step, powered by a community always eager to find the next new way to mess with their bodies. even those who refuse to imbibe are often described as simply being "high on life". dream fever thrives with a beating heart of music, the sheer amount of it often powering their qwazas to max and beyond. life and experiences in dream fever are short and fleeting, yet bright and radiant, like fireworks against a dark sky. it is bright, it is quick, and it is not for everyone. dream fever is an entirely different experience, an unending circus juxtaposed with the bright lights of las vegas and the fleeting revelry of woodstock, like a seperate city of its own. even the district's economic system is an entirely new experience. the unsustainable nature of dream fever's economy, where money is often spent and rarely gained in the heat of the endless party, has led to many preferring alternate methods of payment. bartering, trade, services preformed, many passionate hobbyists will even give away their creations for free. life is far from perfect there, fights and overdoses are common, lives are often snuffed out when they've barely even begun, but that is simply a part of the culture. in dream fever, death is a part of life, and the people there would rather die young and free rather than live bored and unfufilled. funerals are common, lawless events where any and all inhibitions and expectations are thrown to the side in a joyous celebration of life, in their opinion, well spent. strangers often wander in,cheering and weeping with as much enthusiasm as close family and friends. dream fever is held together, first and foremost, by the deep sense of community. they are freaks, but here they are welcome. they live and they die as one, each individual unique as gems fresh as the ground. this deep bond between even the most distant of strangers is what keeps a new charter from being elected, or the entire district falling into anarchy. in dream fever, the only thing you are encouraged to be is yourself, in all of your freakish glory. it is not perfect. but it is theirs. and in that, there is beauty.

_**END TW!** _

_I've put together a basic frame for this idea in AI Dungeon!_

* * *

"so anyways in the aftermath of the rock revolution eve takes some time to look at herself and dream fever and realizes that she'd become so focused on fame and self expression that dream fever had become completely dedicated to her. while shed certainly intended to use dream fever to express herself, shed also created it as a creative safe haven for all. over time, through both her own influence and the general nature of nsr, there were barely any indie artists of any sort in dream fever, and every gallery only displayed eves own works. determined not to let this happen again, eve moves almost all of her art to evenfall gallery (keeping enough to keep the smaller galleries afloat), and begins actively encouraging the development of smaller artists through contests and the like, even opening parts of the walls and floors for street art and murals. (eve often goes on tours through smaller galleries and critiques the art there). once there are a sufficient amount and variety of indie artists in dream fever, eve decides to pick several of them (from a variety of different art and music genres) to mentor to eventually take over dream fever (if the citizens wish)."

"people often forget that eve did actually go to college (a prestigious college of music and the arts no less), and probably got a degree as well, and thus almost definitely knows how to make and understand art in other styles than just her own abstract style. the same applies to music (i like to headcanon that zuke and eve's band had no fixed genre of any sort and simply played whatever they wrote and liked). so eve definitely has the means to teach people in multiple styles and genres."

"includes wonderful gifts like: eve recognizing and working to improve her manipulative tendencies, interactions between multiple varied characters with as little similarities as possible, interactions between the aforementioned characters and the other nsrtists (eve recognizes that even she can only provide a limited view of the world), eve and zuke communicating and shit and slowly moving on past their history and establishing a healthy friendship, eve interacting with mayday and slowly learning that mayday is a genuinely good person who simply has a different perspective than eve's, both of the aforementioned things possibly leading into very lategame evemayzuke, copious amounts of ocs including possibly readermade ones, and a generally more detailed look at the political system of vinyl city pre- and post-rock revolution (cause that shit is confusing. platinum disks? votes? what do the lights up auditions have to do with anything?)"

_I'm a bit more likely to actually do something with this one than the others, but you can still feel free to use it! I'd love to see how your interpretation differs from my own!_

* * *

ART TEACHER EVE ART TEACHER EVE


	3. Hollow Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of ideas for the game Hollow Knight by Team Cherry!

**TW Grub Ending, Canonical Character Death, Poor Traumatized Children**

after the imprisonment of the hollow knight, but before the closing of the capitol, hornets going around, all bright and shiny eyed like, and she starts seeing all these grubs in the motherfuckin jars and she makes it her mission to rescue every single one (beating collector in the process) (s implied that collector later reforms like the other shades and traps the descendants of the grubs she saved). so she saves all these grubs and then goes in to check on em one day and sees grubfather mid fucking vore and shes like !! holy shit that aint right !!!! so she gives grubfather a smack and yanks the grub currently in his mouth out nd she looks all ready to fight him but the grub in her hands is crying and then wiggles out of her hands and proceeds to jump right back into grubfathers mouth and shes like "what the fuck" so she goes to quirrel and it turns out that thats just part of the grub's life cycle and that grubfathers like a living cocoon so she decdies to take care of em and make sure that the grubs she saved survived to adulthood. i dont know if yall can tell, but i didnt exactly plan the beginning much. i just got rlly attached to both the grubs and hornet and i want to see more of them. and i like the idea of hornet being able to actively create and spin spidersilk. and mossbag is cool. plus hornet gets to lose another parental figure! includes exposition into headcanons about hornets spider genes, body horror, grub biology, people in hallownest bullying/fearing little hornet for being part spider, hornets parental issues, copious amounts of angst, a look into hallownest and deepnest as the infection spreads, carnivorous and cannibalistic grubs, and quirrel

**END TW**

_I'd make this into a comic if I thought I could pull it off well-_

* * *

**TW Suicide**

quirrel. friend please. just. i am _hurting._

**END TW**

* * *

To put it simply, Ghost is a dick. Somehow or another, they have full memory of Hallownest's fall and the Pale King's plans, so they show up in Dirtmouth as a tiny vessel full of Void and rage. They're almost entirely fueled by it. They're angry that Hornet got even a fraction of the childhood they never had a chance at, they're angry at The Hollow Knight for getting to the top and leaving them to die, they're angry at the Pale King for conceiving them and leaving them to die, they're angry at the Radiance for making their conception necessary in the first place, they're angry that they were unable to save Myla or Quirrel, there's just so much of it. The only person they hate more than the Pale King is the Radiance. Ghost has fully embraced the ugly side of trauma and they're ready to let everyone know it, killing lifeseeds, playing volleyball with corpses, giving up on the Delicate Flower, and generally being a petty bitch. The story doesn't even have a happy ending. They don't know that they can kill the Radiance and end up getting sealed with Her, proceeding to spend a stupid amount of years in what amounts to a slap fight with the Radiance before She finally manages to turn their sense of justice and hatred of PK against them, leading to Ghost willingly letting her escape. It is not a fun story for anyone involved except the Radiance.

* * *

who wants a homestuck crossover?

* * *


	4. Homestuck

Who wants a Hollow Knight Crossover?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to read the rules in the first chapter!


End file.
